This invention relates to orthodontic apparatus, and more particularly to orthodontic apparatus capable of developing traction to be applied to the teeth in a patient's mouth via an orthodontic instrumentality on the teeth.
This invention involves an improvement in orthodontic traction apparatus of the type such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,099, 3,765,093 and 4,121,341, generally comprising a headgear including side members adapted to be worn on opposite sides of the patient's head, a tension assembly associated with each side member for applying tension to the teeth via an orthodontic instrumentality on the teeth, when the tensioning assembly is stretched, and coupling means between the side member and the tensioning assembly.